


Behold, A [Pegged] Man!

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [23]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: A lucky discovery means a new position to add to the couple's repertoire, and Yvette gets her first lessons in strapping during a nice cozy afternoon.
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Kudos: 30





	Behold, A [Pegged] Man!

  1. ********Pegging****



Hancock hooked his fingers around the strap and gave it a good hard tug. “Any slip, beautiful?”

Yvette shook her head. “ _Non_ , just a little pull but it is still on.”

“Not too uncomfortable?” He asked as he wrapped his hand around the silicone tool and gave it a hard tug, free hand going to Yvette’s hip to hold her back and make sure the toy didn’t come out. “It can get kinda tight when it’s going good.” Hancock explained.

“The harness is still good, _mon coeur_.” Yvette cupped his cheek. “Are you ready?”

“ _Oh yeah_ , beautiful.” Just seeing his gal all strapped up and reaching for the oil had Hancock giddy and about halfway to popping off. He laid back on the bed, getting comfortable and planting his feet, giving his cock an idle stroke.

Yvette picked up the bottle of oil, kneeling between Hancock’s raised knees and getting her fingers good and slick before reaching for her man. “This far, I at least know how to do.” she teased.

Hancock’s laugh turned into a startled, stuttering moan as her finger gently slid into him and the other hand cupped his sac warmly. “I believe you, I do.” he breathed as he felt her finger pat around gently and then withdraw. “You can go harder at me, beautiful. Not my first time.”

“Oh I will, I will _Jean_.” Yvette smirked as she watched him squirm. “I am only watching you, and being careful to start.”

“Kinda think you’re trying to torture me.” Hancock griped as he reached down to stroke himself again. The move netted him a swat on the hand. “Oh _come on_!” he protested.

Yvette responded by slipping two slick fingers in and giving his rim a stretch by scissoring them. She watched as the surprise bloomed on his face. “I just do not want you to be distracted, _Jean_.” Yvette said warmly as she fingered him open with slow, careful moves. If she held his sac out of the way and kept her fingers straight, she could just brush the hard little spot that generally made a man crumble. A different position would probably make it easier, but the silicone tool would reach.

Hancock panted, running his hands over his face and then grabbing the pillow on either side of his head to keep steady. He’d already known she was a goddamn mean tease sometimes, but letting her go at him at this angle was showing off a whole new level of her mean streak. Every time she managed to hit that spot deep inside, he felt a jolt of electricity from there all the way to his tip and all he wanted was for her to really ram it…but she wouldn’t! “Beautiful, beautiful, I’m begging.” Hancock mewled. “How long you gonna make me wait?”

“Does it feel good, _mon coeur_?” Yvette asked sincerely.

“It’s a goddamn tease!” He couldn’t keep the frustration out of his voice.

“I can just barely reach your happy spot at this angle.” She said apologetically. “But now that I know where it is, I can do this.” Yvette oiled the silicone tool until it gleamed and dripped before moving closer to set the very tip of it against Hancock’s rim.

“Wait, wait--” Hancock stretched to grab the Jet inhaler off the nightstand. All her care had made the toy a little warm and plenty slick; it was going to feel _so_ good in about half a puff. He put the inhaler to his lips and nodded.

Yvette pushed in slowly as Hancock took the hit, hooking her arms around his calves to brace and start to work out how to move. He hadn’t been kidding about it getting tight; she could feel the harness biting into her hips and thighs, but everything felt as secure as it had when Hancock helped her get into it.

Hancock was out of his mind for a long, dizzying, blissful moment; warm and full and helpless. She wasn’t moving but it felt like he was being turned inside out. The harness was without a doubt the best thing they’d found scouting around. He didn’t see her hand move but he could feel that almost-inside feeling on his tip!

Yvette moved her hips slowly, grinding into Hancock; it was easier than trying to thrust with him flying an uncoordinated high. He was panting raspily, eyes wide and unblinking as his stomach flexed. She wrapped a hand around his cock, nesting up to his head, and started working his slit with her thumb the way he liked when he’d hit the Jet for fooling around. It would take more time and practice with the harness to get him off, but _this_ way she knew would get him off.

The world keyed back in hard and fast and mean as the orgasm ripped through his gut; Hancock whimpered where he wanted to yell as the sensation against his prostate and his head went from full and weird and good to way too much. He banged his knuckles against the headboard.

“ _Jean_? Talk to me, _mon coeur_.” Yvette cooed as she let go of his cock immediately and spread his thighs wider to make pulling out easier.

Hancock threw an arm across his eyes, rubbing his chest with his free hand. His nerves were screaming and he felt as raw as a gal at a Neighborhood Watch Party. He gulped, trying to get some focus back. As good as their sex was, it had been a long _long_ time since Hancock had gotten it that way from someone. Generally he liked giving it better than getting it, _because_ of how hard it got him…even without a chem trip on top.

Yvette got off the bed, pulling the harness off hastily; it bit in and scraped the skin on her hips and thighs as she forced it off but she didn’t even notice. “ _Jean_? _Jean_ , some sign you live.” she said softly but firmly; there wasn’t any blood on the bedding, so maybe he was just overwhelmed? She put one hand over his on his chest and got a couple of fingers on her free hand to his neck, to feel the pulse. It raced like a wild animal’s, but it didn’t feel stuttering.

There was a laugh in his chest that couldn’t quite make it out. “Water?” Hancock managed. His throat was dry as hell and he couldn’t figure out why.

Yvette gave his hand a pat before moving away to the console to crack open a can of water, adding a splash of bourbon to it and grabbing a pipette. Hancock hadn’t closed his mouth since he’d exhaled the hit; that meant he’d struggle to swallow if she didn’t give him a little help.

Hancock felt the cool glass against his lip and the spreading wetness disappear on his tongue. He was so cotton-mouthed he wasn’t even sure what he was tasting, but it was alright. Hancock managed to get his elbows on the bed and sit up enough that he could at least theoretically swallow without choking or dribbling all over himself.

“Slowly, slowly _mon coeur_ , there is all the time in the world for us.” Yvette murmured as she wrapped an arm around Hancock’s shoulders and held the cup to his lips. She was relieved when he took hold of the can himself and sat up in slow inches as he drank.

There was the faintest whiff of bourbon; but as was typical she hadn’t put enough in to really make a difference. Hancock gave an amused snort as he finished drinking, feeling the soreness in his lower back and thighs as he sat all the way up. Yvette was hovering, arm still around him, on alert. “Kiss me, beautiful.” Hancock gurgled without meaning to--just a side effect of going from totally dry to somewhat hydrated too quick.

Yvette started with a soft and gentle kiss, and found her mouth invaded by his cool now-wet tongue. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling hard on the hair before letting go. “ _Alors…tu va bien?_ ” she asked, shifting to perch on the edge of the bed by Hancock, watching his face.

Hancock shifted, pulling himself back along the bed until he could get his back against the headboard before flashing her a thumbs-up. “If you’re asking if I’m good, I’m _so_ good, beautiful.” he grinned lazily.

Relief raced through Yvette’s body; there had been a few times before where she’d manipulated his pleasure to the extreme and he’d gone unfocused and mute--but that was doing things she knew how to do well. Using a harness was new and a little clumsy, and she’d wanted to be as gentle for him as he was with her on the reg. “You are sure?”

Hancock nodded slowly. “Smoke?”

Yvette got up to grab his cigarettes and the lighter; she put one to her lips and got it lit before passing it to him.

Feeling the way the filter was barely shaped by her little move was another little kiss. Hancock inhaled deeply and let the smoke flow as it willed. “I promise, I’m _good_ , beautiful.” he said, noting the alertness in her posture. “Ten outta ten, definitely wanna do that again some time.”

“Good!” Yvette laughed. “Do you want something to eat?”

Hancock shook his head, patting the space next to him. “Nah, just your undivided attention for a little while.”

Yvette laughed again, shifting to sit next to him against the headboard; holding his hand quietly as Hancock finished his cigarette and started another. It was a nice, long, quiet moment between the two of them. Goodneighbor rattled outside the windows and the building creaked under the steady patrol of the Watch; life was good and adventurous and surprisingly settled for the world it was being lived in.

Sitting and smoking, nerves still tingling from the great get-off, Hancock sighed contentedly. It was always a good day when they managed to add another thing to the long, debauched list of afternoon delights. After some practice, he was pretty sure his gal would be able to work the harness setup as good as she worked her hips regularly…and that would just mean _more_ fun things to work out. _Goddamn_ , life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Hancock gets pegged; man's a pleasure-hunter and unabashedly free :D At least in my headcanon lol


End file.
